Dance with me
by Emworm
Summary: Snow crashes a ball to see David. While in Storybrooke, a strange and beautiful dream prompts Mary-Margaret to take charge of her life.


Dance with Me

She had not taken the potion but, she intended to. She needed to see him like a fire that would not extinguish. Snow had broken his heart so cruelly on King George's orders but, she needed to see David know that he was still alive then, she could gratefully accept her solitude and whatever that vile would bring.

His true name she had heard one day while testing the route of The King's Castle. She had overhead George screaming to his guards.

"UNGRATEFUL WRECH! DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED MY SON."

"David HA! Nothing more than a lowly Shepard."

She had smiled and clasped her hand to keep a joyful chuckle from escaping her lips. Her love. Her prince her Charming was a Shepard she knew there was something wrong when he said "James" so flatly.

Well my love if this is goodbye I am saying it in style she thought.

It took three days and a bit of magic from The Blue Fairy to get her to George's Ball. A simple carriage took her to the destination and fairy dust, as well as her exquisite Purple mask with accompanying dress took care of the lecherous guards.

For a fleeting night at least she had anonymity. Even George was fooled by Blue's magic.

"Would you care for a dance my dear?"

"I. I" She momentarily froze. "Alright but, first. Could you tell me where Prince James is? I have been introduced to all the dignitaries and members of your family except him."

"Of course he's right over there." Snow excused herself and slid politely past them so that she could see him. He was beautiful if bored dressed in an Ivory uniform and nodding to an overly talkative Lord.

"Yes Lord Ayre I am to be married soon. But, not to Princess Abigail she has married Prince Frederick. Unfortunately I do not know who I will marry only that she will be chosen tonight. Now if you will kindly excuse me." He turned then saw her.

God help him. God help her. He just stood there dinking her in this mirage of her. This woman this woman in the violet dress.

"Snow?" Damn it Charming! "Why do you have to be so charming?" she's screaming inside her head. "Ah my lady I see you have met my son. Come dance with him." This dust was working wonders as before she could decline, George is taking her arm gently spinning her round and then releasing her in the middle of the floor. One dance that is all and then she runs that is her plan.

They both bowed.

Every-one was dancing the Fleur the slowest and most intimate of all the four kingdoms dances. It called for romantic fiddles to be played and was only reserved for royalty. It involved lovers weaving in and out of each other just out of reach then at the moment of choosing the man would catch his beloved and waltz across the room.

The music began. He stepped forward and held her gloved hand spinning her in and out until they broke into the waltz. Eyes fixed on each other she barely noticed that they had made their way across the room and into the castle hallway much to the joy of the bemused guests.

They stayed like that until she let go.

"Snow what are you doing here?"

"It's my duty as a Princess to ensure the safety of all my subjects. That is all Prince David. Now if you would excuse me I have to leave." He blocked her path.

"OH HELL NO!" "You don't get to do that. "You do not get to break my heart then come back into my life dressed like that and just leave!"

"Are you going to stop me?" She playfully challenged him.

"I can." Then before she could even refuse he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Slow delicate lingering on her lips he poured all his love into it.

"I am not leaving tonight David." Snow murmured against his lips.

He led her to his chambers. Snow released her hand from Charming's pressed a kiss on the smiling man's for-head.

"I'm turning around now Snow."

"I love you my honourable superstitious shepherd." Snow giggled as she undid the easy ties in her corset. Blue not only had a flair for elegance but, knew how to design something simple.

When he turned around again, David was dumbstruck. A pure white thin underdress fitted perfectly against her pale skin. She was breath-taking and she knew it.

Setting herself down on to the bed she motioned for him to join.

"Snow... I can't"

"You are everything to me. I struggled to breathe without you I am not asking you to violate your morals. You have my heart soul, and when we marry my body as well.

I just want to lie next to you and hold you in my arms. This is not a seduction because I am seduced already. This is a woman in love requesting that the man she loves hold her through the night while she apologises for lying to him".

"I can oblige." He sat down beside her and they kissed simultaneously. Tangling into each other's arms that is exactly what they did.

Lying opposite each other David circles rings on her face till she laughs and kisses him rapidly.

He breaks the long kiss to ask her three questions: while giving her tiny kisses as payment. Why did you lie? How do you know my name? What are you doing for the rest of your life?

"I love you ". "Mmm eavesdropped while trying to find a way back to you." Mmm… Being with you forever."

**Said goodbye turned around and you were gone, gone, gone. Faded into the setting sun slipped away. But, I won't cry cause I know I'll never be lonely. **

**For you are the stars to me. You are the light I follow.**

A dream that was a most beautiful dream she had had Mary-Margaret sighed to herself as she awoke.

They were at a ball. Her and David dancing and other things which made her heart race and her cheeks blush. It felt real. His words and hers. Their kisses.

Then something clicked in her. Instinct. Charming her husband it was real he was real & he was meeting her 10 minutes at Grannies. OH GOD too public!

She grabbed her phone and texted "Dora" the rather flimsy fake name she had his number under.

"_I HAVE TO SEE YOU NOW NOT AT GRANNIES MY PLACE MM."_

He didn't text back as per which means he got the message. It takes 10 minutes from Grannies to her apartment which gave Snow enough time to toss her phone aside shower and put on the prettiest underwear and bra she owned covered by her white summer dress with tiny red apple print. Oh the irony.

"Ok just be calm Snow it's just him." She said to herself as her heart raced.

Three knocks. It was him charming.

She virtually bounded to the door.

"Hey what's wrong?" David was standing there smiling. "Can I come in?"

She couldn't breathe just managing to gasp out a breathless "Yes".

Moving to the centre of the room she was at a loss of what to say 28 years 28 years without him and he's here right now.

"Mary-Margaret is everything ok?"

"Yes" She ran over to him cupping his face. "I just missed you that is all." Tears were streaming down her face.

David wiped away her tears. She was stunning to him but, different more forceful laying her heart down in a way that seemed familiar to them both.

"I love you David." Before he could respond he felt her lips crash against his.

He responded with vigour she loved him she loved oh she loved him but, she had never kissed like this. Mary-Margaret did not kiss like this but, his princess did. The one in his dreams, the one in his heart, the one kissing him right now.

"Snow!"

"David".

"You found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" She smirked and rubbed her nose against his.

"No but, the cursed fake wife gave me pause."

"Dance with me Charming"

"Always".

**I will see you again.**

**This is not where it ends.**

**I will carry you with me till I see you again.**


End file.
